Folge dem LEGO Stein Weg/Zitate
Dies ist die komplette Zitatesammlung aus dem Level Folge dem LEGO Stein Weg Dialoge Willkommen in Oz * Batman: Wir sind nicht mehr in Gotham. * Gandalf: Auf dem Rücken dieses Balrogs waere es gemütlicher gewesen. * Batman: Es ist so...bunt! * Gandalf: Jaa. Es ist recht angenehm. * Wildstyle: Aber wo ist Eisenbart? * Batman: Irgendwas ist hier. Du empfängst immernoch das Signal. Hier lang! We`re of to see the wizard... * Dorothy, Vogelscheuche, Blechmann, Löwe: We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! We hear he is a wiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was! If ever, or wheter a wiz there was, the Wizard of Oz is one because, * Wildstyle: Ist das...Gesang? * Dortohy, Vogelscheuche, Blechmann, Löwe: because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does! * Gandalf: Nicht nur Gesang. Eine singende Vogelscheueche und andere Seltsamkeiten! * Batman: Scarecrow! Wusst ich`s doch! Das ist nur eine Halluzination! * Wildstyle: Ich glaub, jetzt dreht er durch. * Gandalf: Jetzt erst? Er trägt ein Fledermauskostuem! * Dorothy, Vogelscheuche, Blechmann, Löwe: We`re off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! * Batman: Du kommst mit mir, Scarecrow! * Dorothy: Oh, noch ein Begleiter auf unserer Reise! Und was fehlt dir? * Batman: Ein Sinn für Humor! Rückt ihn raus! * Dorothy: Aber warum sollten wir das tun? * Batman: Weil er ein herzloser Schurke ist! * Blechmann: Nein, ich bin herzlos! Er ist hirnlos! * Vogelscheuche: Aber bin ich denn ein Schurke? * Löwe: Ich s-s-s-sehe etwas Schreckliches! * Blechmann: Was? Ist es schon wieder Toto? * Dorothy: Oh, du bist ja wirklich herzlos! Oh nein, nicht noch ein Tornado! * Löwe: Arrgh! * Lord Vortech: *''Lacht*'' * Gandalf: Was zum Dämon geht hier vor sich? * Wildstyle: Ja! wer hat da gelacht? * Batman: Ich weiss es...nicht! * Wildstyle: Seht mal! Ist das nicht eins der Teile für das Tor? * Batman: Ja! Schnappen wir`s uns und verschwinden von hier! Kampf mit der Hexe * Gandalf: Wir sind fast da! Meine Güte, das war aber auch wirklich sehr einfach, oder? * Batman: Orrrh, das musstest du jetzt unbedingt sagen! * Böse Hexe: *''Lacht''* Jetzt, da diese Weltverbesserin fort ist, gehört ganz Oz mir! Leb wohl, Dorothy! Leb wohl! *''Lacht''* Was ist das? Etwas Magisches? Ohhh, es sieht zu hübsch aus und es fühlt sich mächtig an! Sie dürfen es nicht kriegen! * Gandalf: Es scheint, als wären wir nicht die Einzigen, die den Torsplitter haben wollen! * Böse Hexe: Finger weg von meinem Eigentum! Was auch immer es ist! * Batman: Achtung, Affenbomber! * Wildstyle: Uah, dagegen sieht Wolkenkuckusheim normal aus! Hexe besiegt * Böse Hexe: Dich krieg ich schon! Und deinen riesigen Hund auch! * Batman: Fledermaus...Mann! * Böse Hexe: Schnappt das Glitzerding und fliegt! Zurück zum Schloss! * Wildstyle: Na-ah! Wirst du nicht! Ah! * Böse Hexe: Da musst du schon schneller sein, meine Liebe! Ohne die roten Schuhe meiner Schwester seid ihr mir nicht gewachsen! Fort, meine Hübschen, fort! Schloss der Hexe * Böse Hexe: Nun - Ihr wollt also meinen Schatz stehlen, nicht wahr? Und ihr glaubt, ihr kommt damit auch noch davon? Ihr kommt nicht mal mit dem Leben davon! *''Lacht''* * Batman: Warum kannst du sowas nicht machen? * Gandalf: Hm! Sie bewegt sich einfach nur schneller, als das Auge sehen kann. * Wildstyle: Dann muessen wir sie wohl aufhalten. Hexe entgueltig besiegt * Boese Hexe: Ah! Du dummer Esel! * Batman: Fledermaus! * Boese Hexe: Ich schmelze. Ich schmelze! Oh, wie scheußlich ist diese Welt! Denkt daran, mein Zeitungsabo abzubestellen... * Gandalf: Wie sie sich wohl jemals gewaschen hat? * Wildstyle: *''Schnuppert''* Vielleicht riechen nicht die Affen hier so! Noch ein Tunnel! * Gandalf: Batman! * Batman: Bin dabei. * Gandalf: Ich glaube, dieser Tunnel beginnt zu zerfallen. Sollen wir durch ihn verschwinden? * Wildstyle: Was glaubt ihr, wo der hinführt? * Batman: Wohin er auch fuehrt - Es muss besser sein als dieser bunte Albtraum. Na los. Urdimension (Nach dem eig. Level) * Lord Vortech: Ah...Helden? * Vogelscheuche: Ich bin vielleicht ein Schurke! * Blechmann: Ignorier ihn. * Lord Vortech: Danke - Nach links, bitte. Oh, diese hübschen roten Schuhe wirst du nicht mehr brauchen, meine Liebe. * Robin: Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir sind und was hier passiert? * Dorothy: Kansas ist es nicht!...Sie haben meine Schuhe. * Frodo: Meinen Ring haben sie auch. * Robin: Und das Kryptonit, das ich hatte. * Eisenbart: Und meine Truhe voll gestohlener Beute... * Robin: Keine Sorge, Eisenbart. Die kriegen wir wieder. * Eisenbart: Aar? * Robin: Und dann übergebe ich sie den rechtmäßigen Besitzern. * Eisenbart: Ar. * Lord Vortech: Ausgezeichnet. Leg sie zu den anderen Elementen.*''Lacht''* Bösewichte? Ausgezeichnet. Nach rechts, bitte. * Saruman: Ich bin Saruman der Weiße...Und ich bin kein "Bösewicht". * Der Joker: Pah! Oh, bitte... * Lord Vortech: Da! Sauron! * Saruman: Sauron, Herr! Ich bin es, euer treuer -- * Der Joker:*''Lacht''* * Saruman: Oh. Nach rechts, also? * Lord Vortech: Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht. Dort wirst du allerhand interessante Waffen finden...und auch ausreichend Gelegenheit, sie zu verwenden. * Der Joker: Tjaha. Wir müssten irre sein, das Angebot auszuschlagen! * Lord Vortech: Hmm? * Der Joker: Das heisst, wir sind dabei. *''Lacht*'' Zurueck im Vorton * Gandalf: Meine Güte! Beinahe hätte ich meinen Stab verloren. * Wildstyle: Dito. Nur wars mein Mittagessen. * Torhueter: Hey, gute Arbeit! Ihr habt den Wechselstein zurückgebracht! * Wildstyle: Wechselstein? Was ist das denn? * Batman: Das hier wohl. Kategorie:Oz Kategorie:DC Kategorie:Herr der Ringe Kategorie:The Lego Movie